Mirai Hikou
Mirai Hikou (未来飛行, Future Flight) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 single. The song is performed by Mirai Kasuga and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and composed as well as arranged by Yuusuke Itagaki. Track List #Growing Storm! #…In The Name Of。 …LOVE? #VIVID Imagination (VIVID イマジネーション) #Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo (空想文学少女) #Believe my change! #Mirai Hikou (未来飛行) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tanoshii dake janai Nayami mo aru keredo Muchuu ni nareru koto Akirametari nanka shinai Onaji jikan o kakenuketa Nakama-tachi no tame ni Toberu yo... JANPU APPU!! Oozora takaku maiagarou Mirai e no SUTOROOKU Atarashii sekai bouken da ne Mune no oku ni aru kizuna o shinjite Susume! Susume! Kimeta! Yuku yo! Kitai o seottemo Oretari nanka shinai Dakara ne miteite ne Korekara no watashi no koto Toki ni wa minna de atsumatte Egao juuden shiyou Kagayake... SHAIN APPU!! Yume tsumekonda hane o hiroge Akogare no SUTEEJI e Tobira no mukou chousen da ne Tokimeki o utao kiseki mo okoseru Todoke! Todoke! Omoi! Hibike! Hakinarashita DANSU SHUUZU ni Minna no inori komete SHOOTAIMU no makuake da ne Saikou no jibun o mukae ni yukou Sorezore no yume gyutto tsunageba Daijoubu hitori janai! Oozora takaku maiagarou Mirai e no SUTOROOKU Atarashii sekai bouken da ne Mune no oku ni aru kizuna o shinjite Susume! Susume! Kimeta! Yuku yo! Todoke! Todoke! Kimi ni todoke! |-| Kanji= 楽しいだけじゃない 悩みもあるけれど 夢中になれること 諦めたりなんかしない 同じ時間を駆け抜けた 仲間たちのために 飛べるよ…ジャンプアップ!! 大空たかく舞い上がろう 未来へのストローク 新しい世界　冒険だね 胸の奥にある　絆を信じて 進め！進め！決めた！行くよ！ 期待を背負っても 折れたりなんかしない だからね見ていてね これからの私のこと 時にはみんなで集まって えがお充電しよう 輝け…シャインアップ!! 夢つめ込んだ羽根をひろげ 憧れのステージへ 扉の向こう　挑戦だね ときめきを歌お　奇跡も起こせる 届け！届け！想い！響け！ 履き慣らした ダンスシューズに みんなの祈り込めて ショータイムの幕開けだね 最高の自分を迎えに行こう それぞれの夢　ぎゅっと繋げば 大丈夫 1人じゃない！ 大空たかく舞い上がろう 未来へのストローク 新しい世界　冒険だね 胸の奥にある　絆を信じて 進め！進め！決めた！行くよ！ 届け！届け！君に届け！ |-| English= It's not just fun There may be troubles, but I'm in a trance So I won't give up so easily We started running at the same time For my friends I'll fly... Jump up! Soaring high in the sky is a stroke to the future It's an adventure to a new world Believing in the bonds in my heart Keep going! Keep going! I decided! I'll go! Even though I'm carrying all these hopes I won't give in That's why, watch closely Watch how I do from now on From time to time, everyone gathers Let's charge up our smiles Sparkle... Shine up!! Spreading my wings packed full of dreams To get to my admired stage It's a battle to the other side of that door Sing of your excitement, and a miracle will happen Reach! Reach! My feelings! Echo! The dance shoes that I slipped on are full of everyone's prayers The curtain's rising on my show time I'm going to greet the best version of myself If you connect each and every one of our dreams It's fine, we're never alone! Soaring high in the sky is a stroke to the future It's an adventure to a new world Believing in the bonds in my heart Keep going! Keep going! I decided! I'll go! Reach! Reach! It'll reach you! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga)